the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkdrop (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon The Haven Background he was apparently hatched from a nocturne egg found hidden in between some ruins in the clan's territory, but there was something not quite right with this egg. It was black, instead of purple. It was thought to be a dead egg, until it was touched by Neith, the dragon who found the egg. Once touched the egg cracked up and Inkdrop slid out. She was covered in a black goo that blended in with her black scales. Before the strange goo could be washed off it disappeared. After hatching it was revealed, much to the surprise of the clan, that she could change her form. As a hatchling she would curiously try to mimic the world around her. She would try to change her shape by dissolving herself into the black goo and shaping herself into something else. At first her new forms were messy, like a child playing with clay, but as she practiced she got better and her new forms looked more realistic. However no matter how hard she tried she couldn't mange to change her colors. Every form that she took she was always black and green. Her colors are a big give away for her, but Inkdrop supposes it could be worse. At least she's not hot pink for example. She also has trouble returning to her nocturne form if she hadn't changed back in awhile, and every so often she gets stuck in a form, or even in mid transformation. Not only that but it's risky for her to go to form to form without changing back to her noc form first, because it tires her out. She wants to be excited about her ability. She has something completely unique and cool. Something that no other dragon that she knows of has. But it's also very scary and confusing for her. She's had to figure her powers out all on her own, and often she has panicked when her shape shifting didn't work as intended. When stuck in the middle of transformation, it is not a pleasant sight. When she shifts forms she melts back into that black goo, so when in midtransformation only parts of her are transformed the rest of her is stuck in the strange goo. She cannot move when in midtransformation and she is defenseless. Not only is this terrifying for Inkdrop, but it's also pretty scary for others who happen to come across her like this. She's had dragons try to kill her thinking that she was some sort of monster and she has scarred hatchlings into having nightmares about her. Inkdrop has been questioning who exactly she is. She's not even entirely sure if she is a dragon. She doesn't even know if she's a she, or if she even truly exists. She's starting to believe that she's some sort of monster. She doesn't trust herself around her clanmates. For all she could know she could be corrupted by the Shade itself. Perhaps her ability isn't a gift, but a curse. Her friend Soul seems to be the only one who keeps her anchored to the world. He often waits by her side while stuck in midtransformation and helps to calm her when she has trouble changing form. He's always there to remind her that she exists, and that she matters. Since meeting Muerto he has helped her understand that she is not a monster as long as she chooses not to be one. This philisophy has helped her gain confidence and to unlock new powers. She can now create portals to other worlds. Personality She is excitable and friendly, but also naive and gullible. She acts primarily on her emotions and her powers depend on her mood for them to work properly. Relationships Muerto: Her older 'brother'. They're not really related but they might as well be. They have bonded over their connection to the Shade and look out for each other. Soul: Inkdrop's childhood friend. She hasn't been in contact with Soul much since meeting Muerto. Part of the problem is the fact that she ages differently from dragons. Soul is now an adult while Inkdrop is still a child. Aureole: During Seeking Clan's Civil War (See the history section of Clan Ton Theon) Aureole had attacked Inkdrop, forcing her to try to kill Aureole. Inkdrop believes she had killed Aureole and still feels guilty over this. Munin: Inkdrop's older sibling. Munin is an older Shadeling who Inkdrop has grown attached to. At first Munin wanted nothing to do with her, but has now developed paternal instincts for her. Hiraeth: Inkdrop's younger sibling. She found Hireath stuck in a void between worlds and saved them. Ever since the two have been nearly inseparable. Saprophyte: Inkdrop's mysterious friend. Trivia * Her theme song is Wolf by First Aid Kit * She's a gen one * I hatched her on Friday the 13th * I plan to keep her basic * She's saphic, ace and nonbinary Category:Light Dragon Category:Nocturne Category:Other Gender Category:Shapeshifter Category:Shadetouched